The Prophecy
by Portal-girl
Summary: (finished) Authors and Anime live together, but not know of anyone else. One day, that all changes. An evil creature is watching their every move. All the while, the Prophecy is being fulfilled. RR! Authors welcome to join this fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own myself. The authors own themselves.  
  
Notes: My birthstone is a Peridot^^! It's a light green gem. It's really pretty! ATTENTION ALL AUTHORS: If you wish, you may join this fic. I need to know a bit about you and which Anime character you love the most. Kurama and Kayko are taken. And I will use pen names for the chat room.  
  
The Prophecy By Portal-girl(you can also call me Jessica^^)  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Authors and Anime will one day live together, but never know of those around them. On the 16th birthday of the Peridot Princess, they will discover those they do not know. On that day, they will all discover true love, and the princess will know her destiny.  
  
~The Story~  
  
I sat on my bed. Tears rolled down my face. I lived alone in an empty neighborhood. I never saw anyone. I was alone and I hated it. I ran my hand through my blondish-brown hair. My blue eyes were filled with tears. I had been alone since I was 14. There were only two days until I was 16. I eventually cried myself to sleep.  
  
I awoke to the sound of the birds outside my window. I let out a sigh. Today would be the same as any other day. A tear rolled down my cheek. Tomorrow was my birthday. Yet I knew no one would be there to say 'happy birthday' or give me a present. I didn't really care about the presents though. I began to cry softly as I sat at my computer. I got online and went to a chat room.  
  
Portal-girl: Hey pplz!  
  
SchoolGirl: How are you?  
  
Portal-girl: I'm fine  
  
Jagan_Eye: Hn.  
  
FuzzyDemon: Hey guys  
  
Portal-girl: Hey  
  
SchoolGirl: What's up?  
  
FuzzyDemon: Not much.  
  
Portal-girl: My birthday is tomorrow.  
  
SchoolGirl: Happy Birthday!  
  
Jagan_Eye: Hn.  
  
Portal-girl: Is that all you can say?  
  
Jagan_Eye: No.  
  
SchoolGirl: He's weird.  
  
FuzzyDemon: I know.  
  
Jagan_Eye: Gotta go. Bye  
  
Jagan_Eye has left the room.  
  
SchoolGirl: Me too. Bye guys!  
  
SchoolGirl has left the room.  
  
FuzzyDemon: See ya later!  
  
Portal-girl: Bye!  
  
FuzzyDemon has left the room.  
  
Portal-girl has left the room.  
  
I sighed. 'I wish one of them could visit me,' I thought. FuzzyDemon, Kia Weber, and Celestine Kiovu(angelkeiko300) were the only authors I knew at the time. But I didn't know much about them. I began to type another of my stories.  
  
It was almost midnight. I decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was my birthday, but I didn't care. I lay down and cried myself to sleep.  
  
It was early. I got out of bed and got dressed. I put on black skirt that ended just above her knees, a rose-colored tank top that said 'Kitsune' in gold cursive, a blue denim jacket, a bright green belt, her yinyang necklace, and white high-heeled sandals. I was going to go to the park. I walked out the door and froze. There were people there. She saw a girl with ebony black hair and hazel eyes. The girl wore a pink bell sleeved shirt, a coral-colored miniskirt with rose embroidery, pink high heeled sandals, a necklace with an emerald and ruby rose charm, and a pink barrette with a small diamond in her hairdo. She also had on clear lip gloss and blush. I walked over to her. "Hi," I said, "I'm Portal-girl, who are you?" "I'm Celestine Kiovu," said the girl. I smiled. A guy with turquoise hair and blue eyes walked over. He wore a dragon tee w/ rip off jeans, and a shark's tooth necklace. "Did you guys say you were Portal-girl and Celestine?" he asked. We girls nodded. "I'm FuzzyDemon," he said. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked over. She was wearing a school uniform. "Hi," she said, "I'm SchoolGirl. My real name is Kayko Yukimura. Nice to meet you guys," "Hi Kayko," said FuzzyDemon. A short guy with black hair and red eyes walked up to the group. "I'm Jagan_Eye," he said, "But you can call me Hiei," "Nice to meet you Hiei," I said. Then it hit me. Most of the people I saw on the streets were Anime characters. Kurama walked up to us. "Hello," he said. He seemed to like Celestine, and she liked him back. FuzzyDemon and Kayko seemed to like each other too. My smile faded. I realized that I had lost the excuse of 'I don't date till I'm 16.' I laughed quietly as I thought of how many times I had had to use that excuse. Then I noticed Hiei was staring at me. "It's rude to stare," I said. Hiei turned. I heard someone giggling behind me. I turned to face a girl with brown hair just below her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel. She wore a simple white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers. She held a notebook. "Melissa!" I cried. "Hi Jessie!" she said. "But you're not an author on fanfiction," I said. "No," said Melissa, "But I am an author," We both giggled. "Who are your friends?" Melissa asked. "This is Kurama, Hiei, Kayko, Celestine Kiovu, and FuzzyDemon," I said, "Kurama, Hiei, and Kayko are Anime characters. Celestine, FuzzyDemon, and I are authors," "Nice to meet you guys," said Melissa. Then, another girl walked over. She had long brown hair, blue/green eyes, and freckles. "Hi," she said, "I'm Kia Weber," "Nice to meet you," said Melissa.  
  
We were all sitting inside. Melissa, Celestine, FuzzyDemon, Kayko, Kia, and I were looking at a small plaque. "I know what it is!" cried Celestine, "It's a prophecy!" "The prophecy is coming to pass," said FuzzyDemon. "Authors and Anime live together," said Kayko, "And we only just discovered it," "How many people turned 16 today?" asked Melissa. "I don't know," said Kia. "I did," I said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stupid Peridot Princess. She will know soon enough of her fate. Hehehe,"  
  
~*~  
  
Uh-oh! It's a voice in the shadows. Those things are quite annoying. I still need a few more authors. R/R! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime's I use. I also don't own any authors but myself.  
  
Notes: Kurama, Seto Kaiba, Kayko, Jin, Yami, Hiei, and Inuyasha are taken.  
  
The Prophecy 2: The Mysterious Prophecy (Rebel Darkness, SailorKagome, Sasami9876, Zoah, Julia G., Rachel Jaing, & Krystal)  
  
Melissa, Celestine, Kurama, FuzzyDemon, Kayko, Kia, Seto Kaiba, Hiei, and I sat in the park. A girl with straight, light brown hair 3in. below her shoulders and sea blue walked up to us. "Hello," she said quietly, "I'm Zoah," "Nice to meet you," I said, "I'm Portal-girl. This is Melissa, Celestine, Kurama, FuzzyDemon, Kayko, Kia, Seto, and Hiei," Then another girl walked up to us. "Hi," she said, "I'm Rebel Darkness," "Hi," said Melissa. Rebel Darkness had dark brown eyes, and her long black hair was tied in a single braid. I smiled. The day was turning into the exact opposite of what I had expected it to be.  
  
We all walked into a large ice cream parlor. It took a half on hour to tie Hiei to a chair to keep him from eating all the sweet snow. (Yummy! ^_^) I was walking around the table, when I bumped into someone. She looked like Tsunami from Tenchi Muyo! "Sorry," she said, "I'm Sasami9876," "Nice to meet you," I said, "I'm Portal-girl," Then, another girl walked up. "Hi," she said, "I'm SailorKagome," "Hi," I said. Then, a guy with silver hair, yellow-gold eyes, fangs, claws, and dog ears walked up to us. (AN: For those of you who don't usually read my fics, I have never used Inuyasha before. This is a historic moment) A sword was at his side. He wore a blood red kimono. (I can send you a pic if you like.) I stared in amazement. "You're Inuyasha, right?" I asked. The guy nodded. SailorKagome immediately glomped him. Meanwhile, Sasami9876 was talking to Hiei. "Houston," I said, "We have a couple." "Or two," added Melissa. She had noticed that Kayko and FuzzyDemon were together. And Celestine and Kurama. And Kia and Seto. I pointed out Sasami9876 and Hiei. Then we noticed Inuyasha and SailorKagome were together. I shook my head and sighed. "This is getting too weird,"  
  
We had all had our fill of sweet snow, so we went to the park. "I wonder what that prophecy is all about," I said. Melissa nodded. "Hey!" A girl with blue eyes and long brown hair walked up to us. She wore an army- colored T-shirt with back stars on it, olive green pants, and gray sneakers. "I'm Julia," she said. Then Yami walked over to us. "Hello," he said. A girl with shoulder length silky brown hair w/ very light blond streaks and golden-brown eyes walked up to us. She wore a pair of jean capris, a baby blue tank top that says 'Sweet' on it and shows a cherry, and light blue high heels. "Hi," she said, "I'm Rachel." A girl with blond hair in a ponytail walked over. She wore mostly black clothes. Then Jin appeared. "Our little group is getting bigger by the minute," said FuzzyDemon. "I agree," said Kayko. "Isn't it obvious?" said Celestine. "Let's just hope that we don't run into anyone else," said Kurama.  
  
"So, the group is almost filled. Just three more authors, and they will be ready for battle."  
  
What could the voice possibly be talking about? Only two of the authors are ready for battle. And some of the Anime characters would lose against a weak zombie. They are no where near ready for battle. I still need three more authors. Don't be afraid, just let me know if you want to be in the fic. Sorry about the short chapter. This will be the last update until Saturday or Sunday. I'm gonna leave for camp tomorrow and there aren't any computers up there. I promise an update when I get back. Ja ne! ~Portal- girl 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own myself.  
  
Notes: I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I got back from camp. I was really busy. It took me two days just to check all my e-mails. Well, here's the next update.  
  
Wow, It's April already. Sorry everyone. I didn't realize I had left you hanging for so long. I only just broke free from writers block.  
  
Kurama, Seto, Kayko, Jin, Yami, Hiei, Botan, and Inuyasha are taken. Sesshoumaru is taken for now. Joey might be taken later. The authors/authoresses are: Sasami9876, Celestine(Guardian of the Wind Diamond), FuzzyDemon(now Aien), Krystal, Cahadras, Rebel Darkness, Julia, Rachel, Zoah, Melissa(doesn't write fanfiction), Portal-girl(me), Matthias, SailorKagome, Alana-Star, Leo(not really an author), and Kia.  
  
Cahadras Youkei: Sorry, but Hiei's already taken. Is there another bishie you like?  
  
The Prophecy 3: The Castle in the Sky (Cahadras Youkei)  
  
"Sorry to burst you're bubble," I said to Kurama, "But someone's coming." A girl with blue hair and blood red eyes walked up to us. She wore the same outfit as Hiei, except her headband was silver. "She has a Jagan eye, doesn't she?" asked Sasami9876. "Probably," said Celestine. "She acts just like Hiei," said Aien. "You can say that again," said Krystal. "What's your name?" I asked. "Hn." said the girl. "Her name is Cahadras Youkei," said Hiei. "Do you know her?" asked Rebel Darkness. "No," said Hiei, "I read her mind." Cahadras glared at Hiei. "What's that?" asked Julia. We all looked up. There was a large castle floating in the sky. "I guess we should go find out," said Rachel. "How do we get there?" asked Zoah, "Some of us can't fly." "We're authors," said Melissa, "We can just write ourselves there."  
  
We stood in the main hall of the castle. The hall was filled with dust and cobwebs. A guy with electric blue hair(like Goku's) and blue eyes. He wore and outfit like Goku's, but it was blue with a green sash and a different symbol. He also had a cape and blue sunglasses. "Who are you?" asked Zoah. "I'm Matthias." "Nice to meet you," I said. Then a girl with blue hair and magenta eyes appeared. "Hello all," she said, "I'm Botan." "What's in this castle?" asked Kurama. "Not much," said Botan, "except a bunch of evil demons." "Most of us can't fight," said Joey. "You'll have to," said Matthias. "Why?" asked Cahadras. "Because the demons are headed our way," said Hiei.  
  
~After the battle~(Sorry, but I don't know you guys' weapons or attacks.(Except for a couple of you))  
  
"That was fun," said Rebel Darkness. "I hope I never have to fight demons again," said Julia. Everyone relaxed for about an hour. Then we all decided to do some exploring. We walked into a large room. It was filled with ancient scrolls and books. "Where are we?" asked SailorKagome. "A library," I said. "What are you doing in this library?" A girl with curly brown hair, a star on her forehead and light brown eyes walks into the light. She's wearing a pink top with red shorts and thorgs(I don't know what it is. I think it's flip-flops. Go ask Alana-Star. She can tell you). A black cat with white paws and white whiskers on her little black face and eyes the same color as Inuyasha's is perched on her shoulder. "We came to do our homework," I said sarcastically. "I'm Alana-Star," said the girl, "You can call me Alana. And this is my cat Paws." "Nice to meet you," said Kurama. Suddenly, there was a loud crash. A guy with long white hair, blue eyes, white cat ears and a white cattail is buried in a pile of books. He's wearing black jeans and a blue shirt with the words bad boy on it in black. "Ow," he said. "Leo," said Alana, "Why are you buried in a mountain of books?" "Cause I was gonna jump out and scare you guys, but I fell off the top shelf," he said. "Nice to meet you Leo," I said, "Do you two know anything about this library?" "Not really," said Alana, "It's just a bunch of old scrolls and parchments." "And there's some sort of prophecy on every wall," said Leo. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru appeared. "The prophecy is coming true," he said, "We are part of it." I ran off to read the prophecy on the wall. "Authors and Anime will one day live together," I read aloud, "But never know of those around them. On the 16th birthday of the Peridot Princess, they will discover those they do not know. On that day, they will all discover true love, and the princess will know her destiny." "It seems familiar," said Joey. "That's because it's the same Prophecy from my living room," I said, "The same prophecy my mother told me about. She said that I would have a large part in the fulfilling of this prophecy. She died the day before she had promised to tell me the part I would play." "That's so sad," said Julia. "We need to finish exploring the castle," said Rachel. "Let's grab some scrolls on our way out," said Melissa.  
  
"Well," I said, "I found a map." "Great," said Krystal. "Where should we go?" asked SailorKagome. "Let's go to the top floor," I said. "It's a long way up," said Sasami, "Are you sure?" "I'm sure," I said, "There might be treasure up there." "Then what are we waiting for?" asked Alana, "Let's go!"  
  
"They are all there. If they all reach the top room, then all my hard work will be for naught! I cannot let them succeed!"  
  
AN: I only planned on twenty characters total, but I have twenty-six. I can't accept any more authors. Sorry. I'm so sorry it too so long to update. I've been really busy lately, and I just barely broke out of writers block. Plus, school's been hectic. Well, I'll update sooner next time. Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here except for me. The authors own themselves. Kagome Kaori Gryffindor(KKG) owns Karen. KingofCrossovers owns himself.  
  
Pairings: Portal-girl(me)/Joey, Kurama/Celestine, Seto/Kia, Kayko/Aien, Jin/Krystal, Yami/Julia, Hiei/Sasami, Botan/Matthias, Inuyasha/Rebel Darkness, Sesshoumaru/Alana, Karen/Yusuke  
  
Singles: KingofCrossovers, Rachel, Leo(who will be paired with someone later^.~), Zoah, Cahadras, Melissa. I think that's everyone.  
  
Pairing note: I made a couple of mistakes earlier. This fic was NOT organized in the least bit. I'm sorry everyone. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing with this fic. If I got the pairings wrong, then please e- mail me and let me know.  
  
Notes: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating anything. I've been really busy. I've had several hundred e-mails. And, as some of you know, I have limited computer access. I work on my dad's computer, and I share it with my dad and 2 younger brothers. Then add in the time I'm at school, the time I'm asleep, then the time that I'm gone on weekends, and I have very little time. It took me several months to check my e-mail because I kept getting more in addition to the several hundred I had. I only just finished checking it all. Well, I finally have time to update stuff. Thanks to all of you who remain loyal reviewers. You guys rock!  
Also, I remembered that there are a few people I forgot to add before. Sorry about all the mix-ups. ^^'  
  
Prophecy 4: The Prophecy Is Fulfilled  
  
The group of twenty-six began the long grueling journey to the top of the castle. There were three people there. The girl had really light blue eyes with a dark blue ring around the iris and long black hair in a ponytail. She wore loose jeans and some weird t-shirt with a Nike symbol. The boy next to her had black hair that was slicked back, and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a green school uniform. The girl turned around. "Hey, Yusuke," she asked, "Do you know who they are?" "Nope," the boy next to her said. The other boy was 6'0" with short black hair and indeterminate Matrix- style sunglasses. He wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, a claymore(i.e. a huge sword(I would use his word for it, but I don't swear.)), and a shotgun crossing over it on the back, both concealed under a beige trench coat. "Who are you?" he asked us. I went through the grueling introductions for the 20th time(quite literally). "I'm Karen Turner," said the girl. "Yusuke," said the boy in green. "I'm KingofCrossovers," said the other guy, "Nice to meet you all." "So," asked Rachel, "Are you here to fulfill the prophecy?" "What prophecy?" asked Karen. She was about 14, like Yusuke. "We're here looking for treasure," said KingofCrossovers. "Well, I guess we could help you with this prophecy thing," said Yusuke.  
  
Leo silently counted everyone off while they walked down the hallway towards a room. "Twenty nine," he said. "Twenty-nine what?" asked Alana. Paws meowed from her shoulder. "Twenty nine people," said Leo. "Oh," said Matthias. "Look!" said Sasami, "There's the door!" "I'm not sure I want to find out what's behind the door," said Kia. "Don't' worry," said KoC, "If anyone dies, we'll be sure to bury their remains when we get out of this castle." He grinned. "That was terrible," said Krystal. Joey and I pushed the door open.  
  
The room was brightly decorated, with a mural that covered an entire wall. The mural depicted everyone in the group. Kurama, Celestine, Seto, Kia, Hiei, Sasami, Kayko, Aien, Jin, Krystal, Yami, Julia, Botan, Matthias, Inuyasha, Rebel Darkness, Karen, Yusuke, Alana, Leo, Sesshoumaru, Melissa, KingofCrossovers, Rachel, Zoah, Cahadras, Joey, and me. I wore a green gown covered with Peridots. "What is that?" asked everyone at the same time. "That is the Prophecy Mural," came a cold voice. The large group turned around. A man with long blueish hair covering one cold, crimson eye stood there. He wore silver pants, and a silver open-chested shirt. In his hand was a dagger. "Then why am I wearing a dress, and everyone else gets to wear regular clothes?" I asked. "You mean your mother never told you who you were?" the man asked, "You are the Peridot Princess." I stared at him for a moment, then turned to leave. "He's crazy," I said as I began to walk off. "No one escapes Zylthern!" The man in silver cried as he drove his dagger through my back. Joey, Celestine, Kurama, Seto, and Kia charged. Hiei, Sasami, Kayko, Aien, Jin, Krystal, Yami, Julia, Botan, and Matthias followed them. Inuyasha, Rebel Darkness, Karen, Yusuke, Alana, Sesshoumaru, and Leo were right behind them. Melissa, KingofCrossovers, Rachel, Zoah, and Cahadras raced towards the front. Everyone combined their attacks into one giant ball of energy. "Hey Alana," said Leo, "In case we die, and I never see you again, I, um..." "You what?" asked Alana. "I love you," said Leo. I added my own magic to the orb, and together we fired it at Zylthern. He was destroyed instantly. "Wimp!" we all cried joyously.  
  
We all sat in front of the Mural. In the picture, most of us were holding hands with someone. "I understand," said Kurama, "The prophecy said that we would find true love. This mural tells us who we love." "Yeah," I said, "'Authors and Anime will one day live together, but never know of those around them. On the 16th birthday of the Peridot Princess, they will discover those they do not know. On that day, they will all discover true love, and the princess will know her destiny.' My destiny is to rule this castle, and this realm." Joey came up and hugged me. "I found my true love," he said. I blushed. Kurama hugged Celestine. Sasami glomped Hiei. Kayko and Aien smiled at each other. Krystal hugged Jin. Yami kissed Julia on the cheek. Matthias then kissed Botan(^^' this is a weird chapter). Kia glomped Seto, and Rebel Darkness glomped Inuyasha. Karen and Yusuke held hands. Sesshoumaru, Melissa, KoC, Rachel, Zoah, and Cahadras sat watching the couples. Alana sat next to Leo. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" she asked him. Leo blushed and nodded. Alana smiled. "I love you too Leo," she said. Paws meowed and rubbed Leo's leg. I smiled at everyone. "If you wish, you may all work here in the palace as guards, advisors, knights, or anything else." From that day on, everyone lived in the palace. The kingdom remained peaceful. Most of the couples got married. They all lived Happily-Ever-After.  
  
*is sitting at computer, trying not to laugh* That chapter was so bad. *cracks up* Like I told you in the beginning of the chapter, I haven't the slightest clue as to what I'm doing. I started the fic, I finished the fic, and I don't care what anyone thinks. The Prophecy was not one of my better works. Well, this is the end. Thank you to all the authors who were in the fic. And Melissa, if you're reading this, I hope you enjoyed the stupidity you took part in. ^^ R/R Ja ne!  
  
Portal-girl 


End file.
